I'm Trask Ulgo
by Cybrind
Summary: What kind of man is Trask Ulgo? What does he know that makes him charge into battle without hesitation just so this unknown soldier brought on board by the Jedi can live? Trask Ulgo & Marjo Stolar aka Revan
1. Just a soldier, like you…

**A/N:** I got nostalgic and started a new game on KOTOR. Something that always struck me as odd is Trask Ulgo. The man is an unknown ensign who sacrifices himself so your character can escape with Carth. Why? As I began playing the game, Trask poked at me and this is what spilled out.

Trask Ulgo & Marjo Stolar aka Revan

* * *

**Just a soldier, like you…**

The room is eerily quiet. Even the hum of the ship's engines can't be heard and that disturbs me even more than the half dozen silently meditating Jedi scattered about the room. I don't know why I'm here, just know that I'm to be here at 0800 hrs. I was told that I'd been summoned by the Admiral herself so that means one thing, it's important. My shift was over at 0700 and I'm ready for a shower and some shut eye.

I'm standing at parade rest, hands folded at my lower back, feet shoulder width apart, chin up and eyes straight ahead looking at a point directly in front of me. I've learned to keep my knees slightly bent in order to keep them from locking up and causing me to fall over from staying in the same position for too long. Hours at the royal court on Alderaan taught me something useful at least. I inhale and exhale slowly suppressing the urge to fidget, and I do… just barely. The door opens behind me and someone _finally_ speaks. "Ah, Ensign Ulgo, you're early... or am I late?"

Coming to attention and turning on my heel, I snap my salute and wait for it to be returned before allowing my arm to lower, "I'm early Admiral Baric. I was taught at an early age, to be punctual is to be fifteen minutes early. That I should wait for others rather than they wait on me." I don't point out that she's ten minutes late leaving me to wait twenty-five minutes for her in this odd tomb-like room. I rather like my current rank, no need to point out the obvious.

The young woman standing beside Admiral Baric smiles politely at me, yet the smile never reaches her eyes. Hard to trust people that are so guarded, always makes me feel as if they're hiding something. Maybe I've spent too much time at court. Mental note: Learn to deal with trust issues. I'm not on Alderaan, this is not the royal court and these people are not from the various backstabbing, manipulating, scheming, noble houses.

Pulling my mind back to the present, I hear Admiral Baric, all five foot two, cropped chestnut hair, flaming hazel eyes, speaking. "This is Ensign Trask Ulgo." Her words are oddly heavy with unspoken meaning as the two women exchange a knowing look that is lost on me. "Ensign, this is Padawan Bastilla Shan, she's the Jedi in charge of this mission, the one we swore an oath to protect."

Swore an oath to protect, I remember doing that and I'm still not sure how one woman, especially this tiny woman before me, can be that bloody important to the war. The steel look in Admiral Baric's eyes says more than her words and I quickly nod in understanding. "Yes, sir." I give a polite nod to Padawan Bastilla, "Welcome aboard the Endar Spire."

Padawan Bastilla's auburn hair is swept up in a fashioned bun at the back of her head showing the swan like elegant curve of her slender neck. Her Jedi 'robe' looks more like a one piece pantsuit in a neutral tan, form fitting over her petite body, showing the gentle curve of her breasts, narrow waist and generous hips. She sniffs drawing my attention back to her eyes, wasting no time with pleasantries, "Ensign, your bunk mate has been temporarily reassigned. Your record and dedication to the Republic is required." My record and dedication to the Republic is required… for _what_ exactly?

"For the duration of this mission your new bunk mate is Marjo Stolar, a soldier but not with the Republic Army." Wait, what, a soldier but not with the Republic Army? There's a small hesitation as her eyes quickly inspect my person. She'd fit right in with the nobility of Alderaan with her air of self-importance. "More you don't need to know."

"Yes, sir." More I don't need to know, says you and your cryptic Jedi pals. Her statement weighs heavily on my mind. If he's not with the Republic Army than with who is he with? And why would they bring this person aboard the Endar Spire at this time with so much at stake? I'd think that would be a huge security risk.

She gives a curt nod and moves to join her fellow Jedi in meditation leaving me with more questions than I walked in with. Trouble is I know I won't be getting any answers from Padawan Bastilla, the self-righteous. I turn my attention to Admiral Baric for a dismissal that doesn't come.

She watches the Jedi for a brief moment. "Walk with me, Ensign." Admiral Baric heads out the door and I follow silently. We move down the hallway until Admiral Baric feels we're a safe distance away and she sighs heavily. "We've escorted diplomats less demanding than those Jedi."

I smirk but don't speak, allowing Admiral Baric to continue. "Stolar isn't the only personnel they've brought on board. Lieutenant Carth Onasi has been assigned as an advisor." Carth Onasi? _The_ Lieutenant Carth Onasi, decorated war hero, crack pilot, Manadalorian War… _that_ Carth Onasi? I glance at Admiral Baric noting how her look hardens. Oh. Right. The Jedi ask for him when they have… hmm. That seems a bit of a slap in the face. Do the Jedi not trust us to handle a simple escort mission? From what I've heard so far, I'd say no. They don't.

"About Stolar," Admiral Baric switches gears again, hands me a datapad and I scan it quickly. It's Stolar's record, not very long or indepth. Where did this guy come from? "The Jedi insisted he be assigned here on the Endar Spire during their time aboard. I don't know much more about him, haven't met him but according to his record he's skilled in elite combat, top of his class. Watch him, keep him safe. Apparently he's important both to this mission and the Jedi." Her jaw tightens as we near the bridge. "I just have no idea why."

I stand a good foot taller than Admiral Baric, who usually looks at some point at my chest to save her neck from pain, this time she looks up at me for a moment, both of us standing before the bridge entrance, both of us silent. She has the look of wanting to say more yet refrains. I hand the datapad back to her. She turns it off and peers at me. "We will arrive at Coruscant in two weeks. You'll still be expected to report for light duty during said time, but I'll see about getting you some shore time to compensate." She holds up a hand stopping me as I'm about to object. "You aren't going to have a moment of free time for the next two weeks; it is your duty, yes but, Trask," Admiral Baric suddenly looks weary, "even you need some free time to unwind. Force knows I do. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir!" I wait for my salute to be returned and watch her walk away. I look across the bridge and catch a glimpse of a muscular man, tan pilot pants, leather jacket and black hair speaking with one of the crew. I can't help but notice the flex of muscles when Admiral Baric reaches them and he turns toward her. Lieutenant Onasi comes to attention and salutes, dropping his when it is returned. He glances up and our eyes make contact briefly.

None of this makes sense. Turning on my heel, my mind is reeling with questions and few to no answers forthcoming. So a handful of Jedi are making their way to Coruscant with a Republic hero as their advisor and an elite soldier as… what exactly? Marjo Stolar, what kind of person is he? Is he human, alien and if alien what species? Maybe this Stolar will know something but if he is anything like that Padawan Bastilla or the other Jedi, I won't get any answers from him either.

Making my way down the halls of the Endar Spire, my blaster pistol strapped to my thigh, my uniform a bit wrinkled from my shift in engineering. I was really looking forward to a shower and sleep, now I get to play tour guide and babysitter. Pulling my helm off, I rub a gloved hand along my neck trying to ease the tension in the muscles. The idea of a week R&R on Alderaan, nah, Coruscant, oh yeah, that lightens my mood. A small grin tugs at me and my steps quicken.

The door opens with a soft swish, barely heard over the familiar comforting hum of the engines. I scan the room, noting the duffle underneath my bunk mate's bed and vibroblade lying across the foot locker. No bunk mate.

Setting my helm on my foot locker, I hang my belt with holster and pistol in the weapons closet before sitting on the edge of my bed to remove my boots. A quick shower will ease my tension and then I can show this bunk mate around the Spire, maybe get some shut eye before I'm needed for anything else.

Boots off, I peel my socks off one by one and wriggle my toes in relief. Only thing I miss on Alderaan is the baths. Well nothing for it now. I'm not on Alderaan anymore; this is my new life, the life _I_ chose. Not many on the Endar Spire are from Alderaan and even fewer have made the connection between my last name and the noble House of Ulgo. I stretch my legs in front of me, feeling the muscles pull with a dull ache.

Nimble fingers work the buckles and soon I'm relieved of my soiled uniform. I stare at the pile of gear and decide to ignore it for now. I grab a towel and head into the 'fresher only to stop, stunned at the door. The sight before me doesn't quite register. I'm not exactly sure why. I've been told to expect a new bunk mate but the body before me moves with such strength and grace, too magnificent for mere words.

I should look away. I shouldn't stare. It isn't right that I watch with blatant lust and desire. My body's reaction while taking in the muscular form displayed before me borders on harrassment and still I can't find the will to turn away. Marjo Stolar is taking a shower, fingers combing through cropped black hair, hands slide down tan skin, pausing at a tone calf, kneading a muscle and I watch, mesmerized. "Do you have strong hands?"

I'm startled out of my wicked thoughts, "Yes?" I clear my throat and try to again. "I've been told I do."

Marjo grins knowingly over a shoulder. "I have this krick in my neck. Think you can help me out with that."

"Are you sure it's me you want help from?" Knowing Marjo has seen me standing here, I brazenly rake my eyes along Marjo's delicious form and swallow past the lump in my throat. My loins are restless and stirring. It has been a long time since I've indulged in any sexual pleasures.

"Do you see anyone else here?" Marjo chuckles softly, the sound stirs me coiling in my belly. "I won't bite unless you want me to."

That snaps me out of my reverie. I toss my towel over the rod with the others. "You're Marjo Stolar?"

"Guilty." Marjo tires of waiting and takes my hand encouraging me. "And who are you?"

"I..." I can feel the warmth of the water and suddenly find it extremely difficult to control my body's reaction. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Stars, you're even tenser than I am." Marjo leads me further into the shower. "Now tell me, who are you?"

Standing under the shower, feeling the water flowing over me I feel the tension slip away. I run fingers through my cropped blond hair before responding. "I'm Trask Ulgo, your bunk mate."

Marjo purrs, "Oh, I think I'm going to like my time on the Endar Spire after all."

That purr travels quickly to my groin and I stifle a groan. Strong hands travel up my sides before raking nails down my back eliciting a soft moan that I don't bother to hide. I struggle with coherent thought. "I was assigned to you; keep you safe, show you around." Looking over my shoulder at Marjo, I have that nagging question prick at my brain again. "Why? I mean, you're..."

"Just a soldier, like you…" Marjo presses against my body, skin touching skin and we both shiver with desire. "You don't have to keep me safe, but I rather like the idea of you being _assigned_ to me." Teeth teasingly nip at my skin and I surprise us both with my hungry growl. Pinning Marjo against the shower wall with my body, lips demanding compliance, tongues dancing, skin to skin, wet and wanting, Marjo's voice is breathless once our lips part, "Okay, I lied, I bite."


	2. Extraordinaire

**Extraordinaire**

I wake slowly; a grin begins forming before my eyes can even focus. Stifling a yawn and stretching stiff muscles, I peer with growing interest at the naked body invading my space. "Do you ever sleep?"

Marjo chuckles and forces me over in order to crawl under the blanket. These bunks aren't exactly made for two people so the fit is tight forcing our bodies to be close. I like that. "Sure, when I'm not busy torturing you." Mmm, torture…

I grunt my objection yet shift in order to make room. "You're cold." Marjo wraps around me shivering. Great, now I'm cold. My eyes close, my grin remains as ideas of how to warm up dance behind my eyelids. "Where have you been?"

"Space walking, do you have any idea how fantastic it is? Well, that and freezing." Marjo nuzzles my neck and I instinctively tighten my grip and rub extremities. "There was no reason for it as far as I could tell, but _someone_ swears it was necessary. I think _someone_ is just trying to make me miserable." Even with my eyes closed, I know Marjo is pouting, I can hear it.

"Who would want to do that?" Our temperatures are at a mutual level of comfort and I can feel Marjo relax in my embrace. "And don't say the Jedi. I'm sure they have more important things to do than annoy you." I try to hide my amusement, eyeing Marjo through hooded eyes and laugh noting the look of mock hurt.

"You would doubt my word?" Marjo kisses my chest as sleep slowly takes over.

Watching Marjo sleep, my body stirs. This is insane. We've known each other for less than a week, there is no way I can feel so strongly about anyone in such a short time. My calloused finger, brushes along a full bottom lip that I have an unnatural urge to bite. Marjo's words come back to me, 'Okay, I lied, I bite.'

My body can attest to that claim. I look at my chest, noting the visible marks and grin. Marjo stirs, rolls over, back to my front and a grin of lust momentarily steals across my face. Conversations come to mind, jumbled and rushed. So much has happened and said in these few days and I can't imagine life without...

No, I can't think that way. We'll be on Coruscant and they'll leave, Marjo among them. Didn't Marjo say things were complicated and better left as is? Truth is rarely easy to take, this singular truth is a bitter pill to swallow. Wrapping my arm around Marjo, I settle back down and lay my head upon the pillow. I have another hour before I have to get ready for my shift and my eyes drift closed as a memory invades my dreams.

Teeth raked along my nipple and I inhaled sharply. Marjo's feral grin flashed up at me, eyes hooded and dark with desire, want, lust. I suddenly felt like prey and a shiver stole up my spine. I imagined Marjo descending upon me and feel the familiar twitch in my groin. 'Audacious.' I continue our silly game.

'Indomitable.'

'Amazing.'

Marjo's mouth opened to speak and closed with a troubled look that was hard to read. Damn, game over. I shifted the pillow under my head and looked up at the complicated person now sitting up, straddling me. 'No, I'm far from amazing. You're doing it again, Trask. You're overthinking things. I'm a soldier, like you: trained to follow orders, trained to kill. There is _nothing _amazing about-'

'Yes, there i-'

My words were stopped by Marjo's lips on mine. The kiss was so sudden and so filled with emotion I moaned giving access to my mouth. Marjo wasted no time to take advantage of this and soon our tongues danced. I wrapped an arm around Marjo's shoulders, a hand to the back of the head and pulled to deepen the kiss only stopping when my lungs screamed for respite. I felt as if I was drowning in Marjo and I didn't want it to stop.

'Do you want to know why I happen to be on this bucket?' I felt my head nod slowly. The intensity in Marjo's gaze had me questioning if I really wanted to know. Only it was too late to change my mind now. 'I was part of a strike team, things didn't work out the way it was supposed to and most of the team was wiped out. Only two out of five of us survived. I can't tell you where, I can't tell you why, that's top secret.

'I'm not a part of the Republic Army for a reason. If I were a soldier like you are, I'd have to follow the same rules you do, answer to too many people. We're an elite combat team that works outside the Army. This way we can go in and get the job done by any means possible.'

'You're a merc-' The words were out of my mouth before they even registered in my head and the look of annoyance and anger stopped me from completing the thought.

'No! A mercenary works for _anyone_ with credits. I work only for the Republic and I am a soldier _for _the Republic.' Marjo manages to roll us over putting me on top. Fingers clinging to my shoulder, a hand pulling my head closer, our lips meet again. This kiss was desperate, searching, exploring almost yearning but for what I don't know. Marjo held me close, clinging to me when I heard words softly spoken, 'If you must label me, it would probably be more accurate to say I'm an assassin.'

Marjo's hold on me is gone and I'm painfully bereft, staring down at the face I could honestly say I'd stare at for the rest of my days. I understand now, the desperation, the yearning for acceptance. The grim tightening line that was once full luscious lips calls to me and I answer with a chaste kiss. 'I don't have to label you, and if I did it would be…' mine, 'extraordinaire.'

The alarm rudely pulls me from the dream, Marjo is draped over me, arm across my chest, leg wrapped around mine and I mentally curse the time. Reaching out, I hit the off switch before running fingers down silky smooth tanned skin, tracing muscles with fingertips until Marjo stirs.

I lift my head, my elbow supporting the weight and I look at Marjo more comfortably. I start again, outlining features; lips, nose, chin, neck, collarbone. Marjo stirs with a soft moan. "It's so weird. I can't get enough of you." Marjo rolls over, "From the moment we met, I had to have you. I had to be yours. There's nothing I won't do for you."

My hand glides over Marjo's form, touching every intimate inch, some places more than once with hands, with tongue, with lips and teeth. Marjo returns my passion ten fold, overwhelming my already emotional state. Passion is rampant until our sated bodies collapse, still intertwined. I cradle Marjo waiting for sleep to come. Once I hear soft breathing along with the feel of slow rhythmic rise and fall of Marjo's chest, I carefully extract my limbs and head to the 'fresher.

Humming to myself I shower quickly, allowing the water to wash away my doubts. Don't over think this; just take it a day at a time. I stare at my reflection noting bite marks across my chest. I run my fingers across them with a smirk tugging at my lips and a twitch of longing pulls at my groin. How am I going to let Marjo go?

I quickly dress, refusing to look at the bed even though I can hear Marjo's even breathing. My uniform freshly pressed, my pistol strapped to my thigh, my helm casually under my arm I stand over my bed looking at Marjo. I feel the familiar pull to protect Marjo but from what, I don't know. I gently kiss Marjo's forehead. "If someone wants to hurt you, they'll have to go through me first."

Marjo stirs and I make my way to the door quickly. If I don't there's no telling how long it will take before I can escape again. The thought makes me grin. I've been grinning a lot lately. Marjo's influence no doubt. I'm making my way to the mess hall when I'm face to face with the one person, the only person, on this ship that I have been avoiding. "Vesis…"

"Trask," Vesis falls into step with me oblivious of the direction we're heading. "You're avoiding me."

Yes, I am. "I've been busy." I round the corner minimally quickening my pace. Being tall has some advantages. I glance at Vesis noting two steps to my one. Really, some people simply don't see what is painfully obvious to everyone else.

"You're too busy for me but not too busy for that new bunk mate of yours." Vesis continues when I give an annoyed glance. "I've heard rumors, rumors about you… and that _Stolar_ person." Vesis sounds slightly winded keeping pace with me and I hold back a smirk. I continue walking refusing to voice an opinion on any rumor. Let them talk, there is probably more truth to the rumors than they realize. "So they're true." Vesis reaches for me and I pull away, stopping momentarily to glare. "Trask, what about us?"

Blast it, here we go again. "Vesis, there is no 'us'." I sigh heavily staring into Vesis' accusing eyes. "There has never been an 'us', just you and your…" fantasies, "imagination."

"That isn't what you said before Stolar came along." I continue walking towards the mess hall although I doubt I can eat any more. Maybe I'll just grab a caffa. This whole notion of me and Vesis doesn't sit well with me. It is pure fabrication. I never agreed to any relations, we've never dated or kissed or- "Do you love this nerf-"

That's it, I lose it, lashing out, slamming Vesis to a wall with my forearm pressing across Vesis' throat, my right hand clenches into a fist and I startle us both with how angry I am. Vesis let's out a pathetic whimper, clawing at my arm and I back away. Where did this come from? I'm usually the last to lose my temper. My voice drops to a growl barely containing my rage. "You have no idea what kind of person-"

"Oh stars," Vesis' voice drops to a choked whisper, "you're in love? Under a week this Stolar has you-"

"Shh…" I turn my head listening intently to the engines. Vesis tries to speak but I hold a hand up to forestall more bickering. "Something's wrong with the engines, there's a whine, stress…" My head tilts as I struggle to listen to the subtle difference and my heart hammers in my chest. Something is wrong. "I have to get to engineering."

"Trask-" The ship pitches throwing us both to the floor as a far off noise in the engines twist in my gut.

Scrambling up, my eyes are wide and I help Vesis off the ground. "We stopped."

No sooner are the words out of my mouth, the general alarm sounds. Lights flash and orders are sent over the comm. "All hands to battle stations. All hands to battle stations!"

"Marjo!" I break into a run leaving Vesis trembling in the hall calling my name.


	3. I'll try to hold him off

**I'll try to hold him off**

"Marjo!" Relief washes over me, Marjo is still asleep. I make my way across the room and kneel beside the bed. Marjo looks so confused and half asleep, naked and so vulnerable I want to wrap my arms… no, this isn't the time for that. "Come on, baby, wake up. We need to hurry, there isn't much time."

Blinking slowly, Marjo combs fingers through cropped hair, torso extending sensually with a stretch and yawn. "Mmm, Trask, come back to bed." Marjo is purring and it does things to me that we just can't get into right now.

Oh the temptation. The hull shudders as the ship is wracked by laser cannon fire. "Can't now, baby. We have to hurry."

"What's going on?" Marjo still has the confused half asleep look but is sitting up now watching me grab boots, uniform and toss them on the bed.

"We've been ambushed. The Endar Spire is under attack." Hearing the urgency in my voice, Marjo's eyes spring open, now fully awake.

"Wait, who is attacking?" Throwing clothes on while speaking Marjo is all business at long last and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm not sure, it has to be the Sith." I grab my vibroblade with distaste and grab Marjo's weapons. "We have to find Padawan Bastilla and make sure she makes it off the ship alive."

"Who?" Marjo slips a boot on and glances up at me expectantly. "Who's Bastilla?"

"You're kidding…" When Marjo gives me the most delicious flustered look I once again feel a pang in my gut. This isn't good. How can Marjo not know Padawan Bastilla if the Jedi-

"Trask, focus." Marjo breaks through my musings. "Who's Bastilla?"

"The commanding officer of…" I frown. She's not the commanding officer of anything really. "She's in charge of this mission, not of the Endar Spire. She's the one who fought against Revan and has that battle meditation… thing." With no idea what that entails I'm relieved when Marjo doesn't ask too many questions. I hand Marjo the vibroblade and we move towards the door. "She's some big wig Jedi, the Republic is real big on how she is the _key_ to winning. I just know our orders are to protect her at all cost. Ready?"

I pull my pistol and Marjo winks at me. "Right, let's go. You and me, babe, we'll make it."

Marjo notes my hesitation and caresses my cheek. I want to believe but I can't. "I got a bad feeling..." Lips clash into mine refusing to allow me to be filled with doubt and I cling to this hope and resign myself to it. "Right, we'll make it."

Rubbing a thumb across my bottom lip Marjo grins at me. "Come on, let's go have some fun."

Our barracks door opens and we both stop in our tracks as personal communicators crackle across the entire ship, "Sith are threatening to overrun our position. We can't hold out long against their firepower. All hands to the bridge!"

Once again dread weaves its way down my spine. Damn, "That was Lieutenant Carth Onasi, one of the Republic's best pilots." Our eyes meet and a stirring of hope settles in my soul fighting against the fear in my chest. "If he says it's bad…" Marjo grabs my hand tugging me forward. Right, with Marjo beside me, we can do anything. "Let's get to the bridge."

Marjo grins at me, "Right beside you, big guy."

The Sith are everywhere, in every hallway and around every turn. Both sides are dying, both sides are killing and still Marjo and I are moving forward, determined to get to the bridge. We see a Dark Jedi fighting one of our Jedi and Marjo stops for a moment to watch. "What's wrong?"

Marjo just watches for a while before responding, "Their style of fighting just seems… familiar."

"Whose?" I watch in fascination as Marjo grips the vibroblade in both hands easily mimicking moves from both. One word floats to mind, amazing. "Have you had to fight Dark Jedi before?"

Marjo stops and grins up at me. "It would seem so." With a shrug of a shoulder we're off down the hall, skirting around the flashing lightsabers. We get to another intersection and Marjo stops and smirks up at me. "Why are you following me? I have no idea where the bridge is."

I can't help but laugh and point ahead of us. "That closed door ahead, that's the bridge. For not knowing the way you managed to get us here." There's a smudge of blood and I swipe it from Marjo's cheek with the pad of my thumb. "You're a born leader."

Laughing Marjo disagrees, "Nah, I got lucky." Still my steps slow forcing Marjo to stop or leave me behind. "What?"

"You really have no idea." I'm getting one of Marjo's patented 'you're being a right jackass' look. "Hear me out. I'm not the only one who thinks you're amazing and that you're special. The Jedi asked for you specifically. You're here because they asked for you by name, Marjo. Not '_just_' any elite soldier, you."

"I told you how-"

"That may have happened, but that isn't why you're here." I cup Marjo's face in my hand. "You need to survive this, just like Padawan Bastilla does, just like Lieutenant Onasi does. I don't know why but it's important."

Marjo scoffs, "Another one of your gut feelings?"

I kiss Marjo then, hard, desperate, I need to feel something other than this dread crawling along in my belly. Marjo pulls me closer, hand at my nape and my heart races but not in fear, not any more. Marjo truly is a leader of men and if… no, I won't let it happen. Nothing will harm us. We will survive this… somehow. We break off the kiss and Marjo smirks at me. "Better?"

"Stay close. I don't want to get separated." I nod at the door looming before us. "You take the lead, I'll be right behind you. I have no idea what we'll find but it's where we need to go." I pull my datapad and flip to the maps. I show where we are, where the escape pods are. "Take this, just in case." I can see the objection coming and I halt it. "Humor me."

Another of Marjo's smirks and the datapad is slipped into a pouch. I can breathe easier knowing if something does happen and we're split up, Marjo won't be left wandering lost in the hallways. "Do I need to kiss you again or can we go to the bridge now? There is a battle for our lives, yanno."

"Battle now, kiss later," Marjo throws me a knowing glance and I can't help but laugh, "and anything more you want."

With a triumphant grin, Marjo is off through the bridge door. More Sith. Blast it all. Marjo leaps into the fighting and I swear the forms those jedis were using are now adapted in Marjo's fighting. I must have fired only a dozen shots, maybe, probably less and Marjo has cut down five out of six of the Sith, the last one falls with a blaster shot to the head.

Leaning against a wall, I watch in fascination as Marjo quickly grabs a pack off the ground and rifles through the contents. Discarding unusable items and putting in the medpacs we found on the way. I grin as Marjo bends over and my dirty mind takes over. We need to get to safety and fast. "Okay, so Padawan Bastilla isn't on the bridge. Lieutenant Onasi did say things were getting rough, so they must have retreated to the escape pods. When you're done we'll head that way. I put it on my datapad, remember?"

Marjo grins and saunters over to me. "Yes, but we aren't separated, so that point is moot." Cocky, self assured, man I would love to just kiss that look right off-

The ship rocks and my mind is brought back to the present. "Sith want Padawan Bastilla alive, if they realize she's off the ship, there's nothing to stop them from destroying us and blasting the Spire into galactic dust."

There may have been a touch of panic in my voice that I didn't do a good job of hiding. Marjo is wrapped around me, kissing my neck. "We're almost there, big guy. Just hold on a little longer for me."

One more week with Marjo may have just turned into longer. That isn't all bad news. "Right, let's get to those escape pods."

We make it across the bridge when that damn niggling feeling is back, only stronger, much stronger and I can see it in Marjo's eyes that I'm not imagining it this time. "There's someone behind that door."

Silently Marjo nods and I nod, too. "Remember what I said, please. You must survive, Padawan Bastilla must survive and Lieutenant Onasi must-"

"Survive, right, got it, but you're forgetting one very important person on that short list of yours. Trask Ulgo needs to survive to keep Marjo Stolar from going insane killing everyone while grieving." I press my forehead against Marjo's and we both grow still.

Death is no joke and I don't have the stomach for it. Not now, not with what is behind that door. I can feel the horror and ominous reek of death growing stronger. "Head towards the escape pods. Live Marjo, live for me." I brush my lips across Marjo's and I can feel the fear grip my heart. I smile and back towards the door. "Go…" The door behind me opens and I see him. His lightsaber flicks on with a flash of red light. The man looks even stronger than the last one we saw. "Damn another Dark Jedi. I'll try to hold him off, you get to the escape pods! Go!"

Marjo steps towards me and I grab my vibroblade. "No, Marjo, I need you to live." I back into the other room and as the door slides closed I let it slip. Why not, it will be the last time I have a chance. "I love you."

The door closes in my face and I ram the vibroblade into the controls. "Was that… it can't be." The man behind me speaks quietly, not sure if he said more I'm not listening to him. All I can hear is Marjo banging on the door and I close my eyes willing Marjo to head to safety. The hum of the man's lightsaber grows closer. "Foolish, boy, do you really think you can face a Sith with that little vibroblade? I'm Darth Bandon, your executioner."

The banging slows until it stops. "I am Trask Ulgo, noble son of House Ulgo." I feel my shoulders square and I turn to face my executioner, my death. "I am no one's boy."

I'm going to die. I know it. It's okay. The fear is gone and replaced with the knowledge that Marjo is safe and heading to the escape pods. Padawan Bastilla has made it off the ship and presumably Lieutenant Onasi has, too. I level my vibroblade towards him. I've had many fencing lessons, still I prefer a blaster. I can hold my own just not sure how well that translate against a Dark Jedi.

Darth Bandon approaches assuredly and I refuse to back down taking a few steps forward, meeting him halfway. His red lightsaber flashes before me, humming ominously and I meet it with my vibroblade. The hissing as his blade is stopped spikes my adrenaline. Darth Bandon sneers at me, amusement dying on his lips. He slashes sweeping upwards and I block him yet again. The power he uses behind these attacks has my arms shaking but I refuse to let him see me grow weary.

There is a light sheen of sweat along my skin and I can feel an isolated trickle threatening to drip down the center of my back. "You show great loyalty to that traitor but it will do neither of you any good."

Mind games? What traitor? I shake my head ignoring him. I must remain focused, I must-

Lightning arcs across the room and I hear screaming followed by a clank of metal. It dawns on me that I'm the one screaming and the metal noise was the vibroblade falling from my grip. I've never felt so much pain in my entire life. Nothing has prepared me for this. More lightning is coursing through me and I fight back the only way I know how. I clear my mind and focus on Marjo. Marjo's smile, Marjo's kiss, Marjo's touch-

"Time to die before Revan can get too far. My master will be most interested in learning his old master still lives." Darth Bandon cackles and I'm shaking my head in confusion.

"What? Revan? No, Revan was killed by-"

The lightning is back ten fold. "Fool, that was Revan you just sent away!"

Darth Bandon used the force to throw me against the wall and I'm winded, can't breathe. My insides are writhing in pain and my lungs are so damaged each breath feels as if I'm inhaling glass. I try shorter breaths only now I feel as if I'm hyperventilating, or this dizzy feeling is from Darth Bandon's words. Trickery, has to be. Revan is dead, everyone knows that.

He stands before me, his hand at my throat and I can't breathe. I'm not sure what hurts more, the glass breaths or none at all. The hilt of his blade is pressed to my chest and he's smirking again. A sudden hiss fills my ears surrounding me and the pain in my gut is excruciating. Marjo is not, cannot be… Revan


End file.
